The Book of Genius
by CrazyChick15
Summary: And after I saw these things I saw another angel come down from heaven, having his great power and the earth was lightened with his glory.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

_No one suspects me, _Spencer Reid thought as he looked around at his fellow co - workers. Jennifer Jareau, or J.J. as she preffered, was in Penelope Garcia's office with new - comer Emily Prentiss. Garcia was the BAU's "official computer geek," as J.J. called her, was an agent without actually being one. And Emily was a curious, puppy - like newbie. Reid looked over towards Agents Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, and his boss, Aaron Hotchner. Gideon was reading the classic _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker, Morgan was doing the weekly crossword, and Hotch was on the phone with Haley, his wife. Feeling left out, Reid went to the bathroom; the third time that morning. _Just one more dose of dilaudid, one more..._ he thought, _and I'll say sorry to my mother..._

_**"I'm sorry, mom..." Reid said. Diana Reid looked at her son with a cold gaze. She opened her mouth and spoke, choosing her words carefully. "You are my son, and as my son I must love you. But as a person," she paused, and her gaze hardened. "I hate you." Reid looked down at his knees. "Mom, can - can you...?" Diana looked at him, and her face became softer, more questioning. "Can you read me the book of Genesis?" Diana smiled. "Ah...my favorite book of the Holy Bible. Come closer..."**_

"Reid!" J.J. shouted. All three women were staring at him. Reid snapped out of his drug - induced trance and looked at them. "What?" Emily raised her eyebrows. "You were just quoting The Book of Genesis." she said, cocking her head curiously. Reid looked around. He was no longer in the bathroom anymore. He must've walked to his mother...well, Garcia's office, which was right next to the bathroom. "What - was I saying?" Reid asked. Emily repeated him. "You were muttering. You said, 'Genesis 3:23; Therefore the LORD GOD sent him forth from the Garden of Eden, to till the ground from whence he was taken.' Then your voice just trailed off, like you were asleep." She looked at him. "Are you okay?" Reid swallowed and nodded. Garcia patted a seat. "Sit down," she said, "we have cookies."

Reid left Garcia's office two hours later with a book on HTML. She figured that he could memorize it and give her back the book in five minutes. And he did. Ten minutes later, Morgan walked over to Reid. "You okay?" Reid looked at him, nodded, then sat forward and grabbed his silly putty, a gift from J.J. He started stretching it, this way and that. Hotch motioned for them to go to the conference room, and two minutes later, Reid was staring at a photo of a dead female, a symbol carved on her back. "Zakari Star, 22, found in her bathroom. Her head was bashed in with this baseball bat," she laid down another picture. "found next to the body." Hotch looked at Reid. "What's the symbol?" he asked. Reid looked at it, and searched his mind. "It's the eye of Ra, an Egyptian God. It symbolizes power and protection. It also symbolizes royal power. The ancient Egyptians believed that it's symbol of indestructability would assist in rebirth. I - It represents the right eye of the Egyptian falcon god Horus." he looked up. "Most likely, our UNSUB believes that they'll be rebirthed." J.J. continued with the report. "Well, all that's missing is the gauze," she looked up from the file. "Zakari Star's organs, all but the heart, were found in the bathtub in antique canopy jars." "Does she have any family?" Gideon asked. "A twin sister. An officer's reaching her now." Hotch began giving orders, but Reid had tuned them out all of a sudden. He didn't even notice Hotch was standing over him until he shook him gently. "Reid!" Reid jumped a bit, and looked up. "You, J.J. and Morgan are going to visit Zakari's twin, okay? Find out all you can." Reid cocked his head. "Why can't J.J. and I just go?" Hotch put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Morgan's worried about you two."

The car ride was silent. Reid sat up front with Morgan; J.J. didn't want to after being accused of 'losing' Reid when he was kidnapped by Tobias Hankel. Reid was reading the casefile, and he finished just before Morgan said, "We're here." J.J. jumped out of the car as if it was going to explode, while Reid felt like his head would. Morgan rang the doorbell, and a young woman who looked exactly like Zakari would've looked like, had she not been dead, opened the door. "Tanya Star?" J.J. asked. The woman nodded. "I have some bad news about your twin, Zakari." Tanya didn't have to hear his words; she motioned them in before running inside to find a large box of tissues.

_And after I saw these things I saw another angel come down from heaven, having his great power; and the earth was lightened with his glory._

- Revelation 18:1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! Hoping to get at least five reviews before moving on, so review quickly, please?


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

"Zakari was...was the best. She stood up for me. I was the weirdo of the family, the black sheep. But Zak was there for me. I was a coward. I drank too much beer after my boyfriends dumped me. I cut myself." Tanya showed them the scars up and down her arms. "Zak always made sure I was happy before I fell asleep." "Sounds like a great girl." JJ said, smiling. Tanya nodded. "A wonderful girl. No one else could compare." Tanya leaned forward. "Do you have a sister?" JJ nodded. "Thirteen years old." she said. Tanya smiled. "I have great memories from being thirteen. I was a freshman in high school. Wow." There was silence, then, "Thank you for your time," Morgan said. "If we come up with anything, we'll let you know." Tanya nodded and showed them to the door. "I'll be right there," JJ said to Reid, who was waiting at the door for her. Reid nodded and stood over by Morgan, at the car. JJ turned back around and gave Tanya a business card. "If you need anything, just call me." JJ said. Tanya gave her a hug, and JJ left.

Reid was ranting again about the difference between coconuts and cocau nuts, and Morgan was laughing his head off. JJ was silent. Reid was listening intently to her to see if anything was wrong while he spoke, just to make sure she was feeling better than him. When he finished, he heard a loud sigh. "You okay JJ?" he asked at once, turning in his seat. JJ nodded. "You know, ever since Reid came back, you haven't spoken once with me." Morgan said. He was no longer smiling, and he looked in the rearview mirror at JJ. "I just...haven't felt like talking." She said, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "JJ, I'm a criminal profiler. Do you expect me to believe you?" Morgan shot back at her. "Because if you do, that's bull - " "GUYS!" Reid shouted. Morgan pulled over and looked at him. JJ fell silent and looked at her knees. "Why are you fighting? This is stupid. You don't have to be a genius to know that this is stupid. Shut up!" No one said a word for the rest of the car ride.

"So we've got a grieving twin, a dead twin, and no UNSUB. What now?" Emily asked Hotch. JJ was deep in thought, as though fighting to say something or not. _My sister can help. She's a genius. Oh yeah, Reid's the genius here. Ugh._ JJ heard Hotch talking. _Just say it!_ "I have a sister who can help." Hotch turned to her. "What?" JJ looked up. "My sister can help. She's a genius. She could help Reid figure it out." she heard herself say. Morgan snorted. "Geniuses unite." he said. Hotch glared at him, and he fell silent. Reid was looking at her curiously. All he could say was, "I didn't know you had a sister." JJ was silent, then said, "That's because I don't talk about her much." she looked at Reid. "I'm too busy."

Magdelaine Jareau walked through the door of the BAU twenty minutes later. She spotted JJ, then made a beeline towards her. Her eidetic memory automatically took pictures of everything in the building: the officers, the walls, and JJ's colleagues. "Hey Mags!" JJ said, smiling. Magdelaine smiled and took the seat JJ offered her. JJ cleared her throat. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable when her friends had their eyes on her, but she didn't care about the reporters. "This is Magdelaine, my sister. She's thirteen, and when I called her, she was happy to help. Just, don't call her Magdelaine. She prefers Mags." Reid analyzed Mags. Her medium length red hair was pulled back in a clip, and her wide blue eyes were friendly. Her pale skin was covered in freckles; she spent time outside. She wore a red sparkly long sleeve shirt and a denim skirt. She stood up straight, as if she wasn't squeamish or scared. Mags walked around and shook everyone's hand. When she came to Reid, she smiled and nodded at him. _She's more social than me. As if that wasn't gonna happen._ Mags walked back over and stood by JJ. "Oh!" JJ said. "I almost forgot. Please don't treat her like a child."

In the conference room, Mags sat at the back. She said nothing at all when she saw the body of Zakari Star and the newest victim, a Jane Doe. They both had the eye of Ra carved into their backs. Mags was not squeamish, as Reid thought. The lights became bright again, and Hotch addressed Mags. "Did you see anything out of the ordinary?" Gideon leaned forward, his attention completely on her. Morgan rolled his eyes and shook his head, tilting his chair back. "The eye of Ra, carved into their backs, he didn't make." She looked down at her picture. "This looks like some kind of cult thing. Your UNSUB didn't do this. What he did do was dislocate each of their toes and cut off their right ear." Mags looked up. "He called the police before he did it. Something as complex as this would take hours." Morgan snorted. Mags looked at him. "What?" she asked. Morgan kept rocking back and forth. "What if he called the police after he carved it and before he killed them?" Mags shook her head. "No, they wouldn't have enough air to scream. They'd have been tortured. No, he just killed them, then mutilated them." Reid looked at the picture. "That seems correct." he said. Mags nodded. "That's because it is. I'm going to the restrooms. Oh," she said, "Your UNSUB is a female." _Thump._ Morgan's chair was on all legs now, staring at her back. "How did she get all this, from a picture?" Reid shook his head. "She has the same IQ as me. You shouldn't expect anything less. Actually, did you know that females usually have higher IQs than males, but males usually get into college more often...?" Morgan smiled. It was gonna be a long day.

And the priest shall take some of the blood of the tresspass offering, and the priest shall put it upon the tip of the right ear of the thumb of his right hand, and upon the great toe of his right foot

- Leviticus 14:14

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little longer than chapter one, as I hoped. Please R & R!


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

To Constructive criticiser,

I appreciate your suggestions, but please allow me to write the way I feel comfortable. Thank you.

Warmly,

Me.

Thank you for all of your suggestions, but I would like to keep it just the way it is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Walking through the dark,**

**Where are you now? **

**Waiting for the phone to ring,**

**And here you say,**

**No Way,**

**No How...**

"Are you always this quiet?" Mags asked Reid the next morning. Reid looked up from his book. Mags seemed to have a cup of tea. "Since when do they have tea machines?" Mags chuckled. "Since I brought an extra one from my house." Reid smiled at this. He really didn't like another genius sharing the spotlight, but she was nice, and didn't seem to rant like he did. _I guess all geniuses are different,_ he thought. Hotch broke up their conversation when he walked into the room. "Tanya's gone," he said. "We don't know whether she was kidnapped or is on the run, there seems to be no sign of a struggle." Reid and Mags jumped up, as if they were ready for anything.

"Woah," Emily said. They were stepping through a very clean (and Tanya - free) home. A crackling fire was dying, but everything else was the same. "We should check her phone records, if she's the UNSUB, she might've called a taxi." Mags said. Emily nodded and moved to the corner to phone Garcia. Mags was looking into the dying flames in the fireplace, in deep thought. "You okay?" Reid asked. Mags sighed. "She played us. We got punk'd." Reid smiled at her use of wording, but said nothing. Emily flipped her phone closed and walked over to Mags and Reid. "Garcia just checked," she sighed and looked at the two. "She's the UNSUB." Mags looked at Reid. "Where would she go?" Reid searched his brain for anything significant, then - "Your house! JJ gave her a card with your address on it! She's at your house!" He turned to Emily. "I'll call everyone, you drive." Mags groaned. "What about me?" Reid shrugged, and they ran to the car.

JJ awoke from her nap due to a knock on the door. She opened it to find Tanya with a gun in her face. Tanya seemed nervous, her eyes twitching this way and that. "You were so stupid. You believed me?"

_**BOOM.**_

_I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last._

- Revelation 22:13

TBC...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must leave you all in a cliffhanger...:-) Sorry so short, my mind went blank. Vote for what happens next!

A. JJ gets shot

B. Tanya kills herself

C. Reid, Mags, or Emily gets shot

D. Tanya goes to jail

Voting ends when I put 4th chappie up!!


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

_I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the ending, said the Lord, which is, and which was, and which is to come, the Almighty._

- Revelation 1:8

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What happened right before the shooting...**_

_**JJ awoke from her nap due to a knock on the door. She opened it to find Tanya with a gun in her face. Tanya seemed nervous, her eyes twitching this way and that. "You were so stupid. You believed me?" JJ had her mouth open, backing into her couch. "Yes, yes, have a seat, you're nervous, I understand. Don't you reach for that gun!" Tanya saw JJ's hand move towards her pillow. She slapped JJ's hand with her gun and pulled her gun out from under the pillow. "You, ma'am, do NOT get this." Tanya now had two guns pointed at JJ. "What if I cut your hair off, huh? And draw the almighty eye of Ra on your back, and you, too, will be condemned to an afterlife in Hell." JJ stood up. "So that's what you did?" she said. "You spent the whole day torturing them, then you cut their hair, call the police, and kill them over the phone?" Tanya laughed. "You've finally caught up." She raised her gun...**_

_**BOOM.**_

Reid and Mags were waiting in the hospital for the outcome. JJ was in critical condititon, hovering over life and death. She was in surgery currently, emergency room number 12. Mags sighed. Reid didn't know what to do. He had no clue how she was feeling, so he didn't try to say anything. If anything, that made Mags feel better. He didn't try anything; he was just as awkward as usual. Tanya had shot herself as well, and she died in surgery. Not that Mags cared, she would've killed Tanya if she lived. _I am such an idiot,_ she thought. She, along with the rest of the team, had forgotten all about Tanya. They had hundreds of ex - cons who fit the MO. Tanya, well...Tanya hid it _very_ well. She was so headstrong, too. She acted like she cared about Zakari's death. _But she didn't,_ Mags thought, _She didn't give a damn -_ JJ's doctor came out and walked towards Reid and Mags. He pulled his mask down and nodded, smiling. Mags let out a sigh of relief she had been holding in from the car ride to the hospital. JJ was going to live. _She was alive._ There was just one small problem. She had absolutely nowhere to go. Luckily, she and the team would arrange a guardian for her, someone who was good with kids. _Or something like that,_ she thought. "I'm gonna go to the cafeteria to get a root beer. You want anything?" Reid shook his head, and she went towards the elevator.

"You okay?" Reid asked Mags. Mags looked up at him and nodded. "Root beer makes my eyes water," she said, and looked back down at her plastic cup. Soon after she finished, they drove to the conference room; JJ wasn't allowed to have visitors until the next day. Garcia let Mags use a computer that wasn't hooked up to the database. Not that it would help; Mags just stared at the screensaver. Soon enough she just went outside the conference room and listened:

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hotch asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have to try." Emily Prentiss said. Mags held her hand over her mouth to let out a big breath.

"You can't go all profiler on her, and don't act like a friend," Gideon said. "Act like a respectable adult taking care of a child."

"Got it," she said.

"And don't mollycoddle her or anything. She'll go nuts." Garcia said.

"Got it."

"Take her places to get the 'bad stuff' off her mind," said Morgan.

"Got it."

"Stop saying 'Got it,'" Gideon said.

"Got it," Emily said. "Sorry, sir."

"She's most likely going to be quiet, so don't force her to answer you." Reid said. "That would make her, if possible, even more quiet."

Mags couldn't take it anymore. She stepped into the doorway. No one noticed until she said, "Are you profiling me?"

_And he said to me, It is done. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely._

- Revelation 21:6


End file.
